frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Love is an Open Door/Bianca's Powers Exposed (Version 2)
(Later on, after their dance, Minnie and Honest John got to know one another alone. They talked about their lives) Minnie: I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide. (She accidently hit Honest John with her hand) Minnie: (Sheepishly) Oops. Sorry. (Honest John just smiled and laughed. Later, they strolled out of the castle) Minnie: Your physique helps, I'm sure. (In the rose garden, Honest John and Minnie playfully bumped into each other. He noticed the white streak in Minnie's fur-hair) Honest John: (Curiously) What's this? Minnie: I was born with it. Although, I dreamt I was kissed by a jungle animal. Honest John: (Smiling) I like it. (On the balcony, Minnie was teaching Honest John how to eat krumkake. Honest John ate the whole thing) Minnie: Yeah, the whole thing! You got it. (She and Honest John laughed as the krumkake crumbled in the gentleman fox's face) Minnie: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers? Honest John: Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years. Minnie: (Shocked) That's horrible. Honest John: (Shrugging off the comment) It's what brothers do. Minnie: And sisters. Bianca and I were close when we were little. But then, one day Bianca just shut me out, and I never knew why. (Then Honest John held on to Minnie's hand) Honest John: I would never shut you out. (Minnie looked up at him and smiled) Minnie: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Honest John: (Excited) I love crazy! (Minnie began to sing) Minnie: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Honest John: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like... (Then it was Honest John's turn to sing) Honest John: I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue (Later, they explored one of the castle towers, slid down an empty hallway, and hid before one of the servants spotted them. Then they climbed on the castle roof and watched a shooting star. Later they walked on a bridge and danced on top of the lighthouse as the light casted dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks) Minnie: But with you Honest John: But with you, I found my place Minnie: I see your face Minnie and Honest John: And it's nothing like I've ever known before Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door Minnie: With you Honest John: With you Minnie: With you Honest John: With you Minnie and Honest John: Love is an open door Honest John: I mean it's crazy Minnie: What? Honest John: We finish each other's.... Minnie: Sandwiches Honest John: That's what I was gonna say Minnie: I've never met someone Minnie and Honest John: Who thinks so much like me (They took a break from singing by doing a pinkie promise) Minnie and Honest John: Jinx! Jinx again! (They went back to singing) Minnie and Honest John: Our mental synch-ro-ni-zation Can have but one explanation Honest John: You Minnie: And I Honest John: Were Minnie: Just Minnie and Honest John: Meant to be Minnie: Say goodbye Honest John: Say goodbye Minnie and Honest John: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more Minnie: With you Honest John: With you Minnie: With you Honest John: With you Minnie and Honest John: ' Love is an open door' (Then they played hide and seek amongst the stable doors, and climbed to the waterfall looking out over Disney World. As the song ended, Minnie and Honest John both formed a heart with their hands, confirming that it was true love, because they have so much in common) Honest John: Can I say something crazy? (Minnie giggled and nodded. Honest John knelt down) Honest John: Will you marry me? (Minnie gasped and smiled) Minnie: Can I say something even crazier? (Honest John smiled and nodded) Minnie: (Joyfully) YES!! (Back at the entrance of the castle, Minnie and Honest John found the Jungle. Cubs and their girlfriends finishing their own slice of chocolate cake. After they finished, they noticed Minnie and Honest John and greeted them) Young Terk: Oh, hey. How was your time alone? Prince Louie: And how's it going so far? Minnie and Honest John: Great! Honest John: And we got great news! Jungle Cubs and Girlfriends: And what's that? Minnie: Honest John and I are gonna get married later! (The Jungle Cubs and their girlfriends got surprised suddenly) Sunni Gummi: (Eagerly) Really? Minnie: (Squealing happily) Yes! Young Baloo: How wonderful! (A short pause) Young Bagheera: But what would Bianca say about...? Minnie: (Cutting him off) Good idea! Katrina: Go ask Bianca! Minnie and Honest John: Good idea! (Then they run inside, leaving the confused Jungle Cubs and their girlfriends alone. Then the animals shrugged and resumed their fun time in the Castle Town. In the throne room, Minnie and Honest John looked for Bianca so they could ask her for her blessing of Minnie and Honest John's marriage) Minnie: (Politely pushing her way) Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we get around you there? Thank you. (Then they spotted Bianca talking with Rudolph and Clarice) Minnie: Bianca! (She went up to her sister. Bianca gently shoved Rudolph and Clarice aside and turned to see Minnie and Honest John. Minnie bowed awkwardly) Minnie: I mean, Queen Bianca, me again. Um. May I present Prince John Worthington Foulfellow of Rome, Italy. Honest John: (Bowing before Bianca) Your Majesty. (Bianca gave a polite, but reserved nod) Minnie: We would like.... Honest John: Your blessing.... (He tried to finish Minnie's sentence, feeling excited as well) Minnie and Honest John: (Unable to keep their excitement down any longer) Of...of our marriage! (This news shocked Bianca a whole lot) Bianca: (Shocked) Marriage? Minnie: (In a high-pitched voice) Yes! Bianca: I'm sorry, I'm confused. (Minnie suddenly recalled how she got hurt by Bianca as a child and back in the present, she looked calmly shocked) Minnie: Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have all the food, such as the Mickey Mouse cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, soup, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, ice cream, baked beans, hamburgers, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, Tubby Custard, cheese and crackers, bagels, pancakes, waffles, breadsticks, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, fish and chips, French fries, hot dogs, chicken nuggets, rose petal soup, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, fruit salad, Krabby Patties, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, caviar, sausage, eggs, banana milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna, and ice cream cake, and then.... (She turns to Honest John) Wait. Would we live here? (Bianca's face paled in fear) Bianca: Here? Honest John: (Smiling) Absolutely! (Bianca tried to get her younger sister‘s attention) Bianca: Minnie.... (But she was interrupted by Minnie) Minnie: Oh, we can have all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Bianca: (Confused) What? No, no, no, no, no! Minnie: (Ignoring her sister) Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must.... Bianca: (Gaining Minnie and Honest John's attention) Wait. Slow down. Nobody's brothers are staying here. Nobody is getting married. Minnie: (Dismayed) Wait, what? (Bianca turned to Minnie, feeling anxious) Bianca: (Anxiously) May I talk to you please? Alone? Minnie: (Defensively) No. (She moved back and stood closer to Honest John, who also looked worried) Minnie: Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us. Bianca: (Sighs) Fine. (Firmly) You can't marry a fox you just met. Minnie: (Defensively) You can if it's true love! Bianca: Minnie, what do you know about true love? Minnie: (Angrily) More than you! All you know is how to shut people out! (Bianca felt hurt by those words, but she had to stay firm) Bianca: (Firmly) You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me. (As Bianca started to leave, Honest John ran up and stopped in front of her) Honest John: Your Majesty, if I may ease your...? Bianca: (Rudely) No, you may not! And I-I think you should go. (As Bianca walked to the door, she looked at the royal handler) Bianca: The party's over. Close the gates. Royal Handler: Yes, Your Majesty. Minnie: (Alarmed) What? Bianca, no. No, wait! (She reached for her sister's hand, but she pulled one of the gloves off of her. Bianca gasped as she turned around) Bianca: (In panic as she reached for her glove) G-Give me my glove! (But Minnie held the glove away from Bianca) Minnie: Bianca, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore! (Bianca fought back against her tears that were threatening to fall down her face) Bianca: (On the verge of tears) Then leave! (Minnie gasped as those words had hurt her. Minnie did not want to see her sister feeling so upset, so she turned and started to walk away) Minnie: (Heartbroken) What did I ever do to you?! Bianca: (Feeling upset) Enough, Minnie. Minnie: (Heartbroken) No. Why?! Why do you shut me out?! W-Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?! (Bianca angrily turned around) Bianca: (Angrily) I SAID, ENOUGH!! (But as she turned around, ice shot out from her hand, creating spikes across the floor and causing Minnie, Pete, and the Beagle Boys to back up while the guests to cry out in shock while backing up in fear. Bianca looked completely frightened because now everyone knew her secret. Mortimer looked up at Bianca in shock. Pete ducked behind the Beagle Boys) Pete: Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here. (Minnie looked at her sister in dismay) Minnie: (Dismayed) Bianca? (All she could do is see Bianca getting scared upon her power's exposure, for she worked hard on keeping it a secret up until now. Bianca, in a panic, so she opened the door and ran off much, to the dismay of Minnie. Outside, Bianca bursted out of the castle door, and much to her shock, her subjects were waiting outside for her. Nearby, the Jungle Cubs and their girlfriends noticed her and looked concerned) Citizen of Arendelle 1: There she is! (The other citizens cheered for her. After she looked behind her to see Minnie, Pete, and the Beagle Boys following her, she ran down the steps) Citizen of Arendelle 2: The queen! It is her! Citizen of Arendelle 3: (Bowing before Bianca) Queen Bianca (The terrified mouse queen ducked from him, and through the crowd) Citizen of Arendelle 4: Our beautiful queen! (Bianca was stopped by a lady, who was holding onto her baby daughter. The baby giggled and reached out to Bianca) Citizen of Arendelle 5: Your Majesty? Are you all right? (The frightened mouse queen backed away) Bianca: (Frightened) No. (She suddenly bumped into a fountain and grabbed its edge. The frost spreaded on the edge, went into the water, and froze it. It even froze the flowing water, turning it into an ice sculpture. Everyone gasped in shock and fear. Even the Jungle Cubs and their girlfriends were calmly concerned upon noticing it. Pete and the Beagle Boys came out the door) Pete: There she is! Stop her! Bianca: Please, just stay away from me! Stay away! (Suddenly, ice magic accidentally shot out from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. Pete and the Beagle Boys were knocked off their feet from the force of the blast. Pete got up) Pete: Monster.... Monster! (Bianca looked at her bare hand in fear and looked at the woman who backed away, with the baby and her other children crying in fear. Bianca looked at her subjects, who backed away in fear. As a snowstorm began, she ran off while Minnie was holding onto her sister's glove) Minnie: Bianca! (She saw her sister running to the gates to the kingdom and ran after her, with Rudolph, Clarice, and Honest John following close behind. Confused, the Jungle Cubs and their girlfriends followed. Bianca ran out of the gates and downstairs to the water's edge until she heard Minnie) Minnie: Bianca! (Bianca backed up in fear, and she looked down to see the shoreline freezing under her feet) Minnie: (From the gates) Wait, please! (Bianca glanced back at her sister. But she turned away as she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly, and she broke into a run as the water froze over with every step) Minnie: Bianca, stop! (She ran after her sister, but she slipped and fell as Honest John rushed to her side) Honest John: Minnie. Minnie: No. (She just watched Bianca run to the far shore. They noticed the fjord freezing up) Honest John: The fjord.... Minnie: (Whispering) This is not good.... (Then, after a wave of ice sunk a ship beneath the water, sans the poles and crow's nest, the fjord was completely frozen solid, freezing all the ships in place) Coming Up: Minnie, along with Rudolph, Clarice, the Jungle Cubs, and their girlfriends, decides to go after Bianca, while at the same time, Bianca decides to live on her own in an ice castle at the North Mountain to keep herself and all who fear her safe. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies